


Regarding the Illegal Seizure and Detainment of Coats

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi being long-suffering, Cassian and Jyn being oblivious, Coats, Echo Base, F/M, Fluff, Pining, non-sexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Jyn keeps stealing his blue coat. Cassian decides that if he gets her a set of Hoth-suitable clothes, he'll get his coat back.It doesn't exactly work out that way.





	Regarding the Illegal Seizure and Detainment of Coats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youareiron_andyouarestrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/gifts).



> Written for the prompt, "finding the other wearing their clothes."
> 
> This story brought to you by my hobbit-sized ass who always has to roll up sleeves and pants, even the ones marked “petite.” Y’all do not know the pain.

A box landed on the table with a clang. Bodhi jumped. “What is that?” he said,

“It’s for Jyn,” Cassian said.

Bodhi stood up. “All of it?” he asked, peering into the box. It held sweaters and quilted vests and thick pants and a pair of sturdy boots with good grippy treads that would keep the wearer from sliding around the icy halls of Echo Base.

A flush touched Cassian’s cheeks under his beard. “She doesn’t have much,” he said. “And she’s so short that almost everything is too long. Have you noticed how she’s always wearing my parka lately? It goes past her knees.”

“Uh-huh,” Bodhi said, eying him. “But where did all this come from?”

“A supply ship came in,” Cassian said.

“You mean I missed the stampede?” The whole base always converged on the quartermaster’s office when a supply ship came in, begging for another pair of socks, a thicker hat, a warmer coat. How Cassian had managed to get a full set of Jyn-sized clothing without resorting to deadly force was a mystery.

Or maybe he had. Bodhi looked at him suspiciously.

He cleared his throat and looked away. “Anyway, where is she?”

“Getting food for us. I’m supposed to stay off my knee.”

“Why? What happened?”

Bodhi sighed. “I slipped in the hanger bay. Bashed it on the wall on my way down, and then again on the floor.”

His friend’s lips twitched.

“Not funny,” he grumbled, massaging his knee. “I’ve got bruises in places you don’t want to know about.”

“Not laughing,” Cassian said, looking away and pressing his lips together again. For a spy, he wasn’t that great of a liar, really.

Jyn came back balancing two trays. “Some kind of protein hash today,” she announced, plopping one down in front of Bodhi. “At least it’s hot. What you got there, Cassian?”

“Ah,” he said. “Supply ship. Came in. Some clothes.”

“Lucky you,” she said, looking in the top. “Are you going to fit those boots?”

“No, they’re for you.”

“They’re what?”

“I got you some clothes is that the line for food okay bye.” He edged away at speed, leaving Jyn staring at the box.

Bodhi sighed. It did provide some form of entertainment, watching the two of them dance around each other like a couple of shy twelve-year-olds. But he had to admit there were days he just wanted to mash their faces together and yell, _now kiiiiiiss_ , to get it over with.

Jyn started eating. “He got me clothes?”

“Yes,” Bodhi said. “Now maybe you can give his jacket back.”

Her hand paused with a forkful of hash. “Oh.” She looked at the box again, and her free hand drifted up to brush at the furry lining of the hood, settled around her neck. “Oh,” she said again, more quietly.

* * *

The clothes were warm, and fit perfectly. The thermal shirt didn’t fall past mid-thigh, the pants hit her at the ankle without having to be rolled up, and the armholes on the quilted vest didn’t sag to her waist. She’d spent enough years in clothes not cut for her build that she deeply appreciated all this.

She strode along the corridor in her lovely grippy new boots as her students, groaning and whimpering and massaging various parts of their body, filtered out of the practice room after her. “Wrap up,” she yelled over her shoulder. “Don’t want your muscles to seize up in the cold.”

They were able to heat the practice rooms, somewhat, but the long corridors were impossible to get anywhere near bearable.

“Jyn,” a voice said, and she turned.

“Cassian. Hi.” She resisted the urge to tug at her new sweater, which would be pointless, as it was a couple of layers down anyway.

“Hello,” he said, looking her up and down. “Ah. Looks good.”

She felt herself flush, and didn’t think it was from the cold. “What?”

“The clothes. They fit. Right?”

“Ah. Yeah. Yeah, they do. Thanks.”

“Was the coat okay?”

“The one in the box? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was fine.”

“But you’re not wearing it.”

She pulled her hands inside the overlong sleeves of his hijacked blue parka. “No,” she said, remembering what Bodhi had said.

Well, forget that. Until he asked for it back, she was holding onto this one. She refused to consider the whys of that.

Anyway, Cassian had another coat on, good thick dewback hide that looked like it held the heat like the shielding on a deep-space cruiser. It didn’t have a furry hood, but he had a thick scarf and bulky hat that covered his ears and barely let the long ends of his hair curl out the bottom edge.

He looked at her another moment and said, “I - ”

“Yeah?”

He shook his head, looking confused, and said, “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

They’d just finished setting his arm when he heard the yelling out in the corridor. “I don’t give a hang for next of kin, let me see him right now or you’ll regret it!”

“Jyn?” he said to himself.

“I will notify security,” 2-1B said, and he jerked upright, then gasped at the spike of pain through his setting arm.

“No,” he said through gritted teeth, feeling sweat bead at his temples. “No, it’s all right, she can come in. We don’t need security.”

“Captain - ”

“That’s an order,” he said.

OneBee made a noise of offense, but it was programmed to respond to orders from officers. It whirred to the door. “Sergeant Erso may enter,” it announced in tones that indicated this would all end in tears.

She strode in, saying, “That’s right,” over her shoulder. She stopped short when she saw Cassian. “What happened?”

“Collapse in the north corridor,” he said.

“Yeah, I heard that. You’re hurt.”

“Just my arm,” he said. “The boneset is already working.” He managed to smile at her, thinking, _She came running when she heard, that’s - hmmm_.

Her eyes roved over the scraps of dewback hide scattered around the bed. “What happened to your jacket?” She swiveled to glare at OneBee.

“It was necessary to cut it off,” OneBee announced.

She looked back at Cassian. “But won’t you be - ”

“I can fix it,” Cassian said.

“How long will that take?”

He shrugged, carefully. The boneset would take a few days until he could do dexterity work like sewing again, and the dewback hide was so thick it would take a few more days until he regained the necessary strength in that arm. “I can make do,” he said.

Her fingers plucked at the broken fastener on his blue jacket, which she’d repaired with what looked like a bit of wire. She turned to the med droid again. “How long are you holding him here?”

OneBee said, “The Captain will be released tonight if the boneset continues to work as expected.”

“Right,” she said, and turned around and left.

Cassian tried not to be dismayed by her abrupt departure. His right arm was immobilized to let the boneset get working, so he did some work on his datapad with his left hand, tapping through memos and sifting through intelligence reports. 

He was frowning over a report from the Outer Reaches when OneBee said, “Not you again.”

“Yes, me again, what of it?” Jyn said.

He looked up and fought to keep his mouth from falling open. She was wearing a different coat, zipped up tightly, with a hat and scarf wrapped around her head. She had his blue parka over her arm.

“I had to go back,” she said, tugging at the coat she wore. It was the one from the box he’d gotten for her a few weeks back. It was a dull olive green, quilted, practical, liberally studded with pockets and zips. It shouldn’t be flattering but it was. “I had to get another coat to put on.”

“I - ” he said dumbly.

“You need a coat if you’re not going to freeze your nads off,” she said, tossing it next to him. “So. There you are. Sorry about the stain on the front. Dumb recruit got a nosebleed from the dry air. I tried to sponge it off.”

“It’s fine,” he said, putting his hand on it. He didn’t tell her that it was far from the first bloodstain this jacket had endured, and it wouldn’t be the last, either. She probably could guess that.

She crossed her arms and nodded once or twice. “Right then. I’ve got class. I’ll see you later.”

“Jyn,” he said, and she turned back. “Why did you hang onto it?”

She shrugged. “I liked it.”

“But - the sleeves are too long, there’s a fastener broken, and it hit you below the knees.”

Her chin stuck out. “I rolled up the sleeves, I fixed the fastener, and my knees were warm. Besides, uh - ” She ducked her chin and muttered something into her scarf.

“What?”

“I said I liked the way it smelled. Right. Bye.” She escaped before he could detain her again.

Moving carefully so as not to jostle his bad arm, he pulled the coat around his shoulders. When he was sure Two-OneBee was taken up with another patient, he turned his nose into the furry lining of the hood and took a breath.

He did like the way it smelled.

It smelled like Jyn.

FINIS


End file.
